Then Again, We Aren't Really Human
by MapleBirdieHero
Summary: Matthew was a regular human dating a Regular Werewolf. Life seemed Good. Until Some Unexpected guest come along. US/Can/Uk -Sorry For bad Sum-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't really own this Fanfic I'm only using it since it was I wanted to Continue it. (In my own way) The real owner is Kaede-tama.**

* * *

It starts when Matthew meets Arthur.

The former is sitting at the park, immersed in a book while waiting for Alfred to arrive so he could finally take him out on their first date in weeks, and the latter watches him quietly from afar, emerald flashing to crimson briefly as he catches a whiff of Matthew's scent.

Arthur didn't think a human could smell so delicious.

The sky is beginning to darken, and the park seems empty besides them two.

So Arthur finally decides to approach the human. He slides onto the bench next to him. He asks, flashing him an easy smile, "Got stood up, love?"

Matthew startles, glancing at the newcomer with surprised indigo eyes. "N-No?" he says, more of a question than an answer, but it's a little hard to speak when Arthur is smiling at him like that.

The man's presence is very unnerving.

"Hm, really?" Arthur presses on. "You've been here for quite some time. Or did you not notice?"

Matthew glances down at his watch and, for the first time, notices that it has been half an hour since he first came here. He isn't surprised that Alfred is late, but he wants his boyfriend to arrive already. And no, it isn't because he's a little intimidated by this stranger at the moment, who looks rather harmless. Of course not.

"I'm just..." It takes a few seconds to garner the right words to reply without revealing too much. Whether this man appeared harmless or not, Matthew can't help but feel that something is wrong, "...reading."

"I see. My name is Arthur, by the way- Arthur Kirkland. May I have yours, perchance?"

"Matthew." It escapes his lips without his permission. "I'm Matthew."

And that's when he realizes that Arthur's teeth are just a little too-

"Is something the matter, love?" The smile widens, revealing two rows of gleaming white teeth.

-sharp.

"Of course not," Matthew answers, forcing himself to smile back and keep his composure. Alfred has told him numerous times about how vampires worked - how they could hurt him, try to take him away from Alfred; that if Matthew thought the werewolves were harsh, then the vampires were worse tenfold.

The only color that he sees in the Arthur's eyes is green, but he has no doubt that they can gleam red just as naturally.

He slides his book shut - Interview with the Vampire, ironically - and stands. "Thank you for reminding me of the time, though!" he says with a nervous chuckle. "I didn't realize it was getting so late."

He turns and starts walking away, back in the direction of his apartment. He wills himself not to look back, not to turn and see that wide, supposedly guileless smile, not to sign his own death contract.

Matthew has taken a good seven steps away when a hand comes down on his shoulder - and suddenly, he can't move.

"It is rather late, isn't it?" whispers a smooth voice into his ear. He faintly recognizes it as the voice of the Englishman, but things are becoming hard to tell. "Why don't I accompany you home, love?

He feels a hand brushing his hair to the side, and then lips brush against his bared neck.

"I wouldn't want someone so darling as you to get-"

Matthew's eyes flutter shut, a slight shudder running up his spine as the melodic request begins to sound more and more appealing by the second.

"-hurt."

And that does it, the last word murmured low and dark against his skin, and Matthew parts his lips, ready to say yes, ready to let himself be taken away, ready to succumb to that strange, unknown feeling growing within him-

He feels something on his neck, sharp enough to break skin if enough pressure is applied, and oddly, he can't find the will to fight it.

And then, when he's sure that the vampire is about to sink his fangs into his neck, he hears: "Oh, you have been claimed by Alfred?"

Just like that, the pressure is gone.

Matthew lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, his eyes blinking open as the haze clears. The gravity of the situation finally falls on him and the panic begins to settle in.

"And speak the truth, please," adds Arthur.

And the haziness returns. Matthew feels dizzy, but he manages to say, "Yes. I was actually planning to meet him here tonight..."

Arthur steps around him so that they're standing face-to-face. "I had a feeling you were lying to me." He clicks his tongue, almost disapprovingly, but his smile never once falters. "However, I'm willing to let it slide." His eyes flash. "I can bet that you're growing tired of Alfred's antics, aren't you, Matthew?"

"No." Matthew shakes his head solemnly. The words are now tumbling out of his mouth with no hesitation, as if all of his self-control had been magicked away. "Alfred already sacrifices so much for me, so it never really bothers-"

He stops when he feels a hand, surprisingly cold, cupping his cheek. "Did I not tell you to speak the truth?" asks Arthur softly, but his gaze is steely.

Matthew closes his eyes, as if expecting Arthur to disappear when he looks again. "Yes, I do. Sometimes." He opens his eyes. Arthur is still there.

"I would take so much better care of you, you know that, love?" Arthur leans in, and Matthew knows he should be pushing him away, but his arms are like lead at his sides and he can't help but seek more of the touch.

And his silent wish is granted.

Arthur presses his lips against his, and the kiss is gentle, surprisingly so, almost tender. "All you need to do," he continues softly, speaking into the kiss, "is give yourself to me."

"Yes," Matthew assents in a breathy whisper. His arms finally move, but it isn't to push the vampire away - he wraps them around Arthur's shoulders and pulls him closer. "Yes, please."

That last word drips with desperation.

He feels Arthur smile triumphantly against his lips. _What are you doing?_ asks a small voice in the back of Matthew's thoughts, but all care has fled him, and all he wants is more.

"Lovely." Arthur pulls away, to Matthew's disappointment, and moves lower until his face is buried into the crook of his neck. "Just stay still, dearest, this will only hurt a little."

And Matthew thinks Arthur really would have bitten him and he would really have let him, if not for a third party suddenly yanking the other man away.

Matthew's eyes snap open and he stumbles backwards as he mind abruptly clears.

A few seconds later, his eyes register the sight of Arthur holding a hand to a bloody cheek, and Alfred standing in front of him, his fingertips dripping blood.

(Matthew can imagine the claws that must have been there when he attacked.)

"Get the hell away from him," Alfred snarls, and though he isn't facing Matthew, he can easily imagine the wild, feral look on his face. "He's mine."

"How uncouth," returns Arthur in a calmer voice, rolling his crimson red eyes. "Unfortunately for you, he has renounced himself from you...and given himself to me."

Alfred whirls around in an instant, expression a mixture of anger, bewilderment, and hurt.

"No I didn't," Matthew protests, but then Arthur appears beside him.

"It was nice to see you again, old friend," he tells Alfred with that same sickeningly sweet smile.

Then he intertwines his fingers with Matthew's and they both disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is the Second Chapter! Sorry for it being short :P How you enjoy it! **

* * *

Alfred stood there for a moment not knowing what had just happen. His my was running around like crazy, -it made it almost hard to think- he felt anger boil deep within him, He felt.. Tears?

He haven't notice he had been crying.

The young Werewolf tried to stop his tears, but somehow it made it more worst. His sad tearful face became into something more wild. He was pissed, his anger reached it top. _If it's a fight those blood-fuckers want.. _he thought to himself balling a fist, _Then it's a war their going to get!_ With that the American Balled his first and haul in anger.

This was the start of a War.

_Where am I? Why can't i move? _

It was dark, Nothing but black. Matthew was frighten. His mind was still Hazy, all could remember was a blood, and-and.. Alfred?

_Alfred.. _

A soft whisper entered his thoughts.

The Canadian tried his best to make out the voice, it was soft, Sweet, and melodic. The whispers began to fade away, but Matthew wasn't ready yet. He wanted to hear more of that voice.

**Wake up!**

Matthew gasped, his eyes wide as he tried to make sense of what happened. He glanced around the room, seeing this wasn't his room. This wasn't his apartment. Where was he?

"Mmm, Your finally awake my dear?" A voice he knew all to well; Whispered into his ear.

Arthur.

He tried moving his hands to push him away but his body wouldn't obey him. _What's going on? Why can't I move? Where Am i?_The young male tried to make sense of what's going on around him.  
_  
_Arthur the other hand was enjoying the view, watching the human as if he was his own toy to play and destroy. He thrilled to see panic and fear shine in the Humans eye. Arthur couldn't wait to bite down on his pale creamy white neck, bitting into those healthy vain and drinking what appears to be sweet sugary blood. How this made his mouth watery.

Arthur haven't notice he was already leaning towards the young boys neck, When suddenly a gush of wind came threw the window. It only meant one thing.

" What Do you want.. Francis?"


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hey guys I'm back! Seems my second chapter made a great hit! Yay~ **

**As we last Met: Matthew was took to a new place, Once he renounced himself to from Alfred -by Arthur's mind control of course- To Arthur. Alfred didnt take things too well and announce the start of A new war. Matthew and Arthur on the other hand, have another guest who wants in on the Deal. **

**...And so we continue. **

* * *

" What do you want... Franics?"

_Francis? _Matthew looked to his side to see a french looking man. His hair beautiful, blond, and wavy as his own. He had a thick french accent, and well.. He was beautiful!

Arthur didn't like the way Matthew was starring at Francis.

" Who the bloody hell said you can come here?! Get out this once." Arthur hissed at the man.

" There, There mon cher, I was just here to see a little visit to an old Ami!" Francis said softly wit a hint of mischief into his voice.

" I see you caught your self a new.. Mate?" He added tilting his head to the side. He hide a smirk crawling up his face.

_Mate? What's he talking about!? I'm nobodie's Mate! Only Alfred.. I want Alfred! Where is he? Why isn't he here?! _Matthew thought as he watch the Two other talk.

" He's more of something I tend to eat.. It's a little revenge on someone." Arthur said casually Petting Matthew's hair. As if he was someone's pet.

_Eat!? No, No, No! I can't be eaten! There's so much I haven't done! I don't wanna die! Not without Alfred! _Matthew didn't notice that he was crying, he still couldn't feel anything. As if his body was in someone's else control.

Just as thing were settling down two more unexpected guests arrived. " I'm guessing you two have heard?"

The new arrival both appear before matthew's eye.

One that looked gentle and elegant, he wore glasses, and had a bit of a German's accent. His brown hair brushed nicely back, with a curl that seemed to suit him.

As for the other he had messy white hair, bright red eyes -almost blood colored-, his skin paler then snow. Matthew thought he was the most Beautifulest of them all.

" I believe you heard the news?" The one with the glasses said, as he sat down Crossing his legs over each other. - in a gentleman kind of way-

Both Francis and Arthur looked at each other.

" Du two are zo not in te program! It zeem zhat Ve might be having guest! Vell mostly only us. Zhat doggie pack iz coming over here to discuss on zomething! And hmm..." The albino said, but stopped turning his attention to the Canadain.

" Vhat do Ve have here?"

Matthew gulped. How badly he wished he could move.

Arthur stood in front of Matthew giving the albino a glare. " This is mines!" He said making the 's' sound more like a hiss.

" I seen him before.. Wasnt you the one who always was by that boys side? Hmm.. fred I suppose his name was?" The glasses man spoke.

" Alfred.. His name was Alfred." Matthew finally spoke. It gave him a surprise, he could move again! Well, mostly his upper body. Matt sat up and glance at the others. He wanted to jump and run, but is legs were like iron.

On the other hand, Arthur had a wicked smile plastered on his face. He knew exactly why the werewolf pack was coming. Alfred wanted Matthew.

" What do you plan on doing with this Ange?" Francis asked as here reached out to touch Matthew's silky blonde hair.

Matt leaned as far away from him as possible.

" Vhat else? I say Ve take his vital reign!" The white hair man proclaimed, earning him a groan from all expect Matthew he his face flushed light pink.

" Non! We should let him be.. he could get good used to us. Hmmm?" Francis suggest.

" I agree with Francis.." The other said calmly.

Matthew wanted to butt in, but he knew it would cause much more drama then it already had.

" He's mine, that's that. You guys can't do anything to him, especially you Francis. I know what your planning don't male it like your bloody innocent! And you too, Gilbert your suggesting is way out of the line!" Arthur scowled. -although it did sound tempting-

Suddenly at once they all stop Talking.

Matthew felt a bit more nervous, but when was he never nervous?

Silents.

Nothing.

"Looks like our guests are almost here." Francis broke the silents. His eye travel around the room to see everyone had nod. His eyes landed on the small Canadain who had a confuse look on his face.

" Should we give them the proper he glasses man said standing up and dusting himself.

Arthur grabbed Matthew arm and pulled him close.

Matthew shivered, Arthur's touches were cold as ice.

" Lets make this quick.. I still haven't had dinner yet." Arrhur said with a sigh, as his emerald eyes turned Into something a bit more dark. " Shall we my dearest?" He said glancing down at Matthew.

Matthew couldn't resist himself; He wrapped his arms around the man and nodded. _this isn't me! What's going on? Why can't I.. Why can't I deny him? _

" Lets go see zhat little pack of doggies!" Gilbert yelled and disappear instantly before everyone's eye.

Slowly everyone left; Francis and The other man who Matthew didn't get the chance to hear his name. It was back to Matthew and Arthur.

" Be a good boy, and I'll _might _spare you." Arthur gave a small threat. " We're going to see my old dear friend." he whispered.

With that, he wrapped his cape around Matthew and in a blink of an eye they were both gone.

All heading to the same place.

The border.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was good, eh? Seems everyone wants Matthew now. =w= This is kinda starting to sound something of twilight *yuck* .. But hey xD it's good! Might make more chapters later~ I must go~ Chow! **


End file.
